Relatives of IDDM's will be screened for ICA. ICA positive subjects will then be staged by IVGTT for risk. High risk subjects will be randomized to receive parenteral insulin therapy or no treatment and followed for 5 years to determine whether early intervention by antigen based therapy can delay the development of IDDM.